


Traces of Happiness

by reticentAilurophile



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, Flashbacks, Grief/Mourning, Like one or two swear worda but still swearing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-06-30 03:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reticentAilurophile/pseuds/reticentAilurophile
Summary: The orange fox used to be so lovably exuberant and rebellious. When the person he loved most died, he died as well. How could he ever cope?





	1. When it began, I never wanted it to end

“All it takes is being at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Mae’s Aunt Mall Cop used to say that to Mae, him, and all of his friends. Gregg usually didn’t think much of it, even after 12 years away from Possum Spring. Deep down, he know that what she said makes sense, and only now he regrets shrugging it off. A regret that will haunt him for the rest of his life. Gregg was sleeping at the time, Angus was on the way home from a computer convention when a couple of teens from the bad neighborhood decided to mug him. They weren’t very patient.

  
Six months has passed. Gregg usually enjoy his position as Snack Falcon’s head of Marketing. He worked hard for it. But partially it was so he can live prosperously with his husband. But now... He has forgotten how to smile. His lost of focus hampered his work severely and after meeting with the boss, he just found out that he may lost his carreer as well, not that he care so much about it now.

  
“I understand it’s hard for you, but it has been months and you show no sign of recovering.” _Fuck you_ Gregg thought in his head. _You have no idea what kind of person he was, what he meant for me_. The orange fox dragged his feet across the dusty carpet to his bed, not in the mood for dinner. Again. He checked his phone to see another strings of messages from his best friend Mae, still worrying about him. But today, he finally lost his drive to even answer his best friend and just went to set the alarm for tomorrow. He slowly reached and drink the last of his antidepressant and go to bed.

  
He and Angus had gotten a really nice apartment in Bright Harbor which featured a king size bed. Gregg sleeps on the left side. Always. Right is for Angus. Well... Was. Tonight however, maybe it was the antidepressant, maybe it was his talk with his boss, he lost concentration and ended up dropping his body on to the right side of the bed. Gregg never bothered changing the sheets, the pillow still has Angus’ scent. And maybe it was because Gregg is to tired to move away or maybe that he loves it (it was the latter), he stayed in the right side of the bed.  
Gregg took a huge whiff.

“I missed you, so much.” He whispered while tears streak his face as he cried himself to sleep.

  
\---

  
Gregg woke up in a class room. He struggled to remember why he’s here. _Oh, that’s right, Mrs. Young’s History class_. Nobody can stay awake from the mind-numbing deadpan voice of Mrs. Young. It’s ironic that the Old Deer is named Mrs. Young, for someone in her 30s, she looks twice her age. Maybe that’s why she teaches about boring trinkets from 1000 years ago. Gregg take it that he fell asleep 5 minute into her class as he didn’t remember anything was on the blackboard, he would even wager that no one does. That is, except for one.

On Gregg’s northwest, a bear with thick glasses writes in his notebook everything that Mrs. Young has to say. Gregg could see that even a straight-A student such as Angus looks ready to drowsy his head and go to sleep, but Angus managed to keep his head up and internalize everything. He’s so great, not to mention adorable too. Gregg would usually be skipping classes, doing crimes with his best friends Mae Borrowski and Cassey Hartley. But now and then he would excuse himself saying that he’s too tired or is watched over by the principal. Mae and Cassey would tease him when he does that, and he would too. Truthfully, he only wish to be in class to just look at Angus.

  
Gregg was startled by the bell. It sound awaken just about a dozen kids who were struggling to keep awake and a few who just went and use their textbook as a pillow. Mrs. Young doesn’t even seem to care much about whether her students pay attention. Gregg continued to watch over Angus who had been methodically sort his books in his backpacks. Next for Gregg is biology, and for Angus is Physics. Therefore, Gregg saw no reason why he shouldn’t be out and join his friends in the abandoned glass factory. “Screw the principal’s dumb surveillance!” Gregg might even say when he ardived. Maybe that attitude would lessen the suspicion about why he’s skipping less. Gregg has no idea what his friends might think if they knew he’s gay, and he won’t risk it. So it was alarming for him when he found his two feline friend waving at him from the window.

  
Gregg waved back, mouthing that he will go outside soon. He donned his leather jacket and storm for the door where he was met with a pair of all-knowing-smirks from both of his friends.

  
“So. That’s what you’ve been doing when you’re not hanging with us.” Says the taller orange-furred feline. Casey’s tone heavily imply that Gregg’s secret is probably out.

  
“w-what sleeping? Duh! If Mrs. Young were sitting in her own class she’d be wondering how can someone be so uninteresting!” Gregg stated quickly with just a dash of panic in his voice.

  
“Well If you were us looking at you, you’d be wondering how someone can look so lovestruck.” The red-eyed feline with black fur added.

  
“umm- I don’t know what you’re saying there dude hehe-”

  
“Gregg, you were staring googly-eyed at that one guy for like half an hour? Also I don’t know if you noticed but your tail wagged like crazy, it was a good thing all the other people behind you is asleep!”

  
That was something Gregg had feared. Gregg lost some sense of bits of his body parts when in that stupid sheep incident. Just like how he’s less aware that his ears are visibly flattening. Gregg’s mind races to find anything to say. He had no clue as of right now if they would still hang out with him. Before he manage to utter a single word, Mae stepped forward.

  
“you’ve been skipping class-skipping since about 1-2 month ago. So what we’re wondering...” Gregg froze as Mae grab hold of his arms. “WHY HAVEN’T YOU ASK HIM OUT YET!” She yelled whilst shaking Gregg aggressively. Gregg was left speechless, both by the shaking and Mae’s reaction.

  
“And you should’ve told us. We could be like, your wingmen” Casey stated. “So not to pry or anything but since you’ve been crushing on the guy for at least a month, wouldn’t you say you’d probably should ask him to hang out with you or something?”

  
Gregg could felt his face blush. It was a mix of thinking about the idea of asking Angus out and the embarassment of not trusting Casey and Mae. Seriously, they’re the best. Gregg felt guilty for ever casting a doubt upon them.

  
“Well I mean... He probably doesn’t even know me. Or know me as a trouble-making delinquent who should be avoided at all cost...”

  
“The dude seems nice, I had a couple of biology class with him I think. He’s... Andy? No. Angus, right?”

  
“Oh yeah I met him at the hall once!” Mae added. “I accidentally slipped on ice when we were going to ice Mr. Stamford’s desk. He helped me up and didn’t tell on what went down when Mrs. Myers asks.”

  
“Look, all we’re saying is that if you don’t try you’d regret it. If he’s not into you or boys in general, I’m sure he’d still be okay with being friends. And if he is into you, you’d be happy. And my man, you deserve to be happy more than anyone.”Casey really has a way with words sometimes.

  
“And you know what? We can totally be there for you! For like, moral support!” Mae’s excitable demeanor makes it difficult for Gregg to stay anxious. “So, how bout it? Tomorrow after first period you could like, ask him to hang out at the Click Clack after school!”

  
Gregg heart beat faster as the hope for him to hang out with his highschool crush magnifies. His ears perked up quite instantly and he nods. “You’re right! I should just go for it! Tomorrow, I’m having math with him too, I can ask him then!” It felt liberating for Gregg to make that conviction.

  
Casey smiled and patted Gregg in the back. “Great! Welp, were still aching to break some glass, you coming Gregg?”

  
“Yeah sure! I haven’t been to the glass factory in forever! In fact, race you to the- ooof!” Gregg was running carelessly when he ran into someone. And it was as if fate has never learned to wait.

The person Gregg ran into wears a familiar attire: a green shirt, buttoned up to the neck, and a pair a kakhi. His glasses fell off and is now on Gregg’s stomach. Gregg examined the thick glasses before him and instantly knew that he had ran into Angus Delaney.

  
“O-oh man, I’m so so sorry. I wasn’t- I mean- uhh, here’s your glasses!” Gregg extended his hand to give Angus his Glasses. Gregg’s arm were trembling and his face went bright red. Angus doesn’t seem to take note of this though, perhaps his vision is heavily impaired without his glasses.

  
“Oh umm- thank you.” Angus said nervously. Whilst Angus readjust his glasses, Gregg took a glance back to where his friends were. Gregg’s eyes searches the vicinity quickly only to find his friends hiding behind a tree.

  
You got this! Mouthed Mae whilst giving a thumbs up. But Gregg wasn’t ready. He planned to think about what to say and what to do tonight and then ask Angus tomorrow. Angus had put his Glasses back on, Gregg just have to wing it.

  
“H-hi I’m Gregg! We’re in the same history and math class!”

  
“O-oh y-yeah, you usually sit just behind me.” Angus answered just as meekly. His answer made Gregg more flustered, he didn’t think Angus would notice him. Or maybe it’s just because he’s so observant. Speaking of observations, Gregg is making one now: Did Angus blushed?

  
“So umm... Sorry for bumping into you- How about I make it up to you! Dinner at the Click Clack?” Gregg braced himself for rejection, Angus looks like he’s thinking about his offer really hard. “uh- you don’t have to if you don’t-”

  
“sure!” Angus answered. “I still have math after this, we can go after class, if you want?” Angus is so cute, the way he accepted Gregg’s offer so excitedly but then returned to his timid self right after.

  
“O-okay! Yeah, let’s go to class then.” With that Gregg and Angus went inside again for class, Gregg took the time to signal a thumbs up to his friends hiding behind a tree. Little did he know that this was his first step to a long-lasting and loving relationship.


	2. The first Tear I shed for You

As much as Gregg looks forward to his date, math class is still a lullaby. He decides to go to just go to the bathroom and get back a few minutes before the class end. One of the few nice things about having cheap schools are (1) teachers that don’t care about who attend their classes, let alone who has hall passes and (2) water is stored in a way that heats up from the afternoon sun. Gregg turn the rusty tap and let the warm water flow to his hand. He washes his face with it, fully immersing himself with it’s warmth. And the water, streaking his face...  
\---  
Gregg opened his eyes and recognize the warm droplets that streak his face: tears. He is face to face with the guy he loves, full of bruises that he desperately tried to hide under long-sleeves and his thick glasses. How did I just found out about this? Gregg thought to himself. _He’s my boyfriend and only after 2 months have I found out what terror he lived in his home?!_

  
The fox and the bear are currently sitting and a fallen tree in the outskirt of the forest, just on the borders of Possum Springs. The trees were basked in rays from the twilight sun, highlighting The fresh blue bruish under Angus’ left eye. Gregg had only suspect something going on a few days ago when Angus flinch almost everytime Gregg touches his arms. When Gregg secretly followed Angus home, he was terrified and furious when he saw his boyfriend were in the process of being beaten with a belt. His body automatically move and stormed through the door. He screamed at Angus’ parents which startled both of them, just enough time for him to grab Angus and run. Gregg thought he had it rough when he was beaten by his uncle, but at least his uncle had a reason and didn’t do it every fucking day.

  
The forest is far enough from Angus’ home, they should be safe for now. Nevertheless, Gregg tended at Angus’ wound whilst still remaining vigilant of his surrounding.

  
“t-thank you” Angus whimpered. “we should be okay, my parents are... Bad. But they wont dare to beat me up in public, they maintained a reputation as a kind pair and they won’t want to tarnish that...”

  
Angus’ statement angered Gregg even more. It meant that Angus’ parents know well that what they do to him is unforgivable and unacceptable but kept doing it anyway, while expecting the society to keep being nice to them. His rage only shows in his heavy breathing though, he was too focused in cleaning Angus’ bruises, taking extra care not to give it too much pressure.

  
“you... You can’t live like this Angus!”

  
“I have no choice Gregg...”

  
“Why not just tell about them? What horrible person they are?!” To this, Angus only reply was silence.

  
“... That never occured to me...” Angus state after a while “I don’t know, I always thought that, maybe I did something to deserve all that...” Gregg’s blood comes to a boil. Never EVER should someone as kind as Angus be thinking thoights like that. After patching the ladt of Angus’ wound with some bandage Gregg carry around, Gregg paced the ground to try to cool his temper. Not that it was any effective.

  
“rrrrrh, I’m gonna kill them” Gregg uttered to himself again and again. He was stopped only by his boyfriend’s hand, gnetly holding his arm.

  
“All that time, I thought that I was at fault. The idea of fighting back or running away never occured to me...” Angus’ voice snapped Gregg back from his angered trance. “Thank you. For saving me” Angus gently pull Gregg closer. For a while they just stare at each other’s eyes. Gregg marveled Angus’ kind brown eyes, a rare sight for him since Angus’ glasses are so thick and have scratches all over it. Before he knows it, they were kissing. It wasn’t their first but Gregg still felt that spark that makes his heart race.

  
“Angus you... No, we need to get away from all this. Not just your parents, but... Possum Springs. It’s just so- suffocating.” Gregg could see it in Angus’ eyes that he agrees. “You deserve to be somewhere that can make you happy, somewhere... Look, We’ll Graduate soon. Maybe you can move somewhere else after that. Mae’s parents are sending her to college, even if your parents wont pay your tuition you’re so smart, I’m sure you can get a scholarship! And then-”

  
“what about you?” Angus interrupted Gregg. Honestly, Gregg didn’t know. He’s just a parking lot trash with no future. But no way he woukd drag Angus to the same path as him. He had ro be more selfless, he had to let Angus go.

  
“I- I’ll figure out a way” Gregg said, trying to hold back his tears. “Don’t worry about me Cap’n! I will someday be-” Again, Angus interruoted Gregg but this time with a gentle peck on the cheek. “Having you here makes me happy.” A simple statement, but that meant so much to Gregg.

  
“I have another idea.” Said Angus. “We’ll work here in Possum Springs until we get enough money to move somewhere nicer. And... We could even rent an apartment together, so it wont be so bad”  
Gregg perked up at the idea. He has been dating Angus for only two months but Angus already entertain the thought of living with him. “Yeah... Yeah! that sounds great!”

  
As the sun set, the two hugged, albeit in an awkward position so that Gregg didn’t press on Angus’ wound. It was at this moment Gregg thoight for the first time that there’s hope for him, that he has a purpose. You saved me too, Cap’n. Where would I be right now if you weren’t here. That is what he wanted to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. Instead he chocked up and felt tears welling up. But that’s okay, it felt good.

  
As much as Gregg wanted to, he and Angus can’t stay in the forest forever. And as much as Angus needed it, they can’t have an apartment just yet, they have to start finding enough money. In the end, Gregg took Angus home. He planned to threatened Angus’ parents but it appears that his father took a preemptive action. He left. Gregg opened the door to Angus’ crying mother. The same mother who would starve Angus and lock him in the pantry all night. But it was okay for the time being. Abgus assured Gregg that he’s not afraid to run or fight back anymore. Gregg kissed Angus goodbye and glare one last time to Angus’ mother. Gregg stayed for a few minute, making sure that he’s ready to storm in if things get wrong, but everything went quiet  
“see you tomorrow Cap’n” whispered Gregg as he turn back to go back home.

  
It was actually quite a long time for Gregg to get home. If it was his parents house, it would have just taken a fifteen minutes walk. But it was a few days ago that his parents kick him out after finding out that he’s gay. As if that makes a huge difference in his life. His parents are never there for him anyway. So instead Gregg had to walk up to the interstate where his uncle farm is located. Uncle Marty hadn’t forgiven Gregg for when he got all his sheeps killed, which is understandable. But at least he actually cares about Gregg.

  
It is too dark for Gregg to see but the smell of manure and the serenade of crickets cue him to where the farm is. Stars lighting up the skies helps a bit in navigating the terrain and then Gregg began to be bale to see a small house in the middle of the vast open land. As Gregg sneaked into the house towards his room on the second floor, his uncle just happened to passby the stairs. Uncle Marty looks older than Gregg’s Dad despite him being the younger sibling. Woek in the farm is not easy, Gregg understood that he do some of the chores in the farm. His expression were flat but serious, such that it is a reminser for Gregg not ro become an office worker and face the same stare from his boss.

  
“You shouldn’t have gone for so late. Tommorow is Saturday. Till the field, pump the well, clean after the cows, and move the... Sheeps into the shearing pen.” That pause everytime the sheeps came into the conversation is still there and stings Gregg a little. Honestly it surprises him that Uncle Martywould allow him to get near the sheeps at all. “go to bed. Now.”

  
“Yes, Uncle Marty.”

  
Just about a few steps on the stairs, Gregg felt his Uncle’s callused hands grab him by the shoulder. “Your eyes.” He said, with stiffness of a prison warden. “you’ve been crying.”

  
That was a statement demanding explanation. However, Gregg has no intention of telling him anything. For one thing, he is exhausted, and another is that if his uncle knows that he is gay, He might be pawned off to another yet another relatives. Of which there exist none.

  
“well?” Uncle Marty wouldn’t drop it. Gregg started to miss his parents apathy. He turned to face his uncle’s expression. He kind of looks like his father, in that looking perpetually exhausted, but clearly he still has the strenght to press. It’s late, Gregg’s feet is sore, and honestly, he feels nothing to lose now. He’s planning to move out soon with Angus.

  
“My boyfriend Angus’ parents are horrible. They beat him up-”

  
“If you think that kids your age should not recieve punishment for your wrong soings, welcome to real life, it’s disappointing.”

  
No! Angus doesn’t deserve that! He’s too good. They also starve him until he’s dehydrated. And yeah, you heard that right! Boyfriend! I will live with him and get out of this good for nothing town. I don’t know where, just anywhere! Just not here.”

  
That felt good. Venting felt good. Gregg huffs, out of breath. Uncle Marty just stares unwavering. Gregg is waiting for it. For the moment his uncle shows him the door or srop him of god knows where.

  
“Your cousin Jen is in Bright Harbor. She seems happy there. Her phone number is on the fridge.” Gregg remembered that a phone number wasscribbled unintelligedly on the quaint little fridge his uncle has in the kitchen. So it’s cousin Jen’s.  
Just go to sleep. If you didn’t have dinner yet, food is on the fridge. I don’t need you to be lazying around tomorrow just with the excuse of being hungry. And with that Uncle Marty retreated back towards his room accompanied by the creaking wooden floor.

  
“Hey uncle Marty.” Gregg spontaniously calls, which his uncle responded by simply stopping. “thank you.” It was a sincere gratitude, most grown ups will never be graced by Gregg’s sincerity. His uncle however decided to respond by continuing his route to his bedroom without a word. Deep inside though, Gregg knows how much more carrying uncle Marty is in comparison with his own father, in that he actually cares.

  
Gregg didn’t felt like dinner, he downed a box quarter-gilled with cereal and some milk, then go to his room upstairs. His room is improvised from the house’ storage room, there is a mattress with some pillows on the edge of the room. There’s a whiff of dirt everytime someone enters it. Gregg was used to all this. He wrnt straight for his rock-hard bed and was sent to a thinking-frenzy while trying to go to sleep.

  
“Bright Harbor, huh.” There isn’t any reception in Possum Springs but there is landline. Tomorrow maybe. Perhaps the better future he and Angus wants is a cousin away.


	3. Speed Bumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life had been bluuh. But it's starting to look up again yay. Next chapter might still b a bit delayed tho, but thank u for enjoying the story so far.

Gregg found his mind wandering about that idea. Him, Angus, and Bright Harbor. Finally happy. It's probably a bad idea to get his hopes up, but he can't stop thinking about it. And time sure fly quick when you're in a trance

A small digital alarm clock reads 11.34 pm. Tomorrow will be a heavy day, Gregg knew that he has to rest, but his mind wont let him. And if he don't lose his conciousness soon, he might never will. This is a race, between his ability to sleep and Uncle Marty's water pump that plays a deafening midnight orchestra.

And there it is. The sound of old generators and machinery cackling and whirring. Gregg could never fathom how Uncle Marty sleep, as his room is right next to the damn thing. 

There isn't anything else to do though. All Gregg can do is try to sleep, accompanied by the orchestra of machine and engines. Slowly, all becomes dark.

\---

Slowly, all becomes bright. And the sound of echoing car engine is soon left behind the tunnel. Any road trips longer than two hours on the road would usually work like nightcap and lullaby to Gregg (the reason why Angus is always driving), but he felt a bit too worked up about Bright Harbor. That was his and Angus' 4th time visiting, and the excitement of one day being able to live there never falters whenever he sees it.

"You're really cute when you're excited you know" Angus said suddenly. It hadn't occured to Gregg that he was wagging his tail. That happens a lot after visiting Bright Harbor. "We're almost there, Bug." 

Gregg excitement faltered as they both pass a wooden sign, eroded with age. "welcome to Possum Spring". It almost feels like they are willingly go to prison.

"Oh, sorry Bug I didn't mean to remind you that we're almost back home, I meant that we're close to moving."

"Oh, yeah!" Gregg mood seemingly bouncing back up immidiately "it's a good thing we found that cheap appartment."

"Yes, a bit far from the beach but it's close to the park. We can go there every weekend, that'd be nice."

"Aaand, we will finally have a bathroom that can fit both of us in it." Angus blushed at Gregg's statement. Gregg smiled, Angus is adorable when blushing.

This should be the last time both of them visits Bright Harbor. They only visit to find a place to stay and to remind them why they bust their asses working 7 days a week: a future. Gregg never thought he will have any. Angus changed that. Now, Gregg thinks that the least he can do is to work hard for the happiness Angus deserves. And there's nothing taht will come between that.

About 15 minutes later, an old appartment building came to view. It's paint is fading and it's decors are cracks scattered on the walls. Gregg and Angus is greeted with the same old door, that looks like its about to crumble to pieces. Even the building seems tired of being in Possum Springs.

"Bea said we can borrow the car for the whole day so we can return it tomorrow, I'm tired." Angus yawned. Gregg put Angus' arm around hid neck. He's trying to help his boyfriend to their room but their size makes it look like Angus is plainly hugging him. They slowly drag their feet across the dusty ceramic floor to their room, Gregg is enjoying every minute he walks with Angus so close by his side.

"Next time, you should let me drive. I didn't even fall asleep on the way back today"

Angus smiled. "Thanks, Bug."

Room 413. Angus reach for the key in his pockets. "Ugh..." Reaching for his other pocket, Angus was empty handed. "I think I left the key in the car..."

"Wait!" Gregg stopped Angus who were on track to get back down stairs. "I know you don't like me doing this, but you look like you're going to fall asleep on the elevator." 

Out of Gregg's pocket are 2 slender L shaped rods, one with shorter branch than the other. He then insert both to their appartment's lock and a few second later, the lock clicked. Angus frowned a bit. Gregg could understand that. Guess both the fact that your boyfriend knows how to lock pick and that your appartment can be easily lock picked would definitely raise an alarm. 

"We'll copy you another key Gregg, please don't lose it again this time." Angus remarked. It seems Angus was willing to let the lock picking slide for now. Both of them longing for bed, Gregg hurried and opened the door.

\---

Gregg walks through the door with a hint of fatigue and a load of everything in his heart. Sadness, anger, confusion. The tension in the air is thick enough, that even though Angus is right there washing the dishes, Gregg felt like he is the furthest he has ever been with Angus.

Gregg couldn't fathom why Angus has to be so upset. Gregg just had his best friend return after so long. Is it wrong to catch up? Doing stuff for old time sake? It's the most fun Gregg ever had in this hellhole that is Possum Spring.

"It's late. Did you take longer shift at the Snack Falcon?" Angus broke the ice but not the tension. 

It porbably would be better for Gregg to say yes. But no, Gregg would never lie to Angus, no matter what. "Sorry, I was out playing with Mae."

Angus sighed. Really? Is it not allowed to play with your best friend who just returned from college for good? Maybe Gregg should've just said that he is taking extrashift.

Angus put down the mug, last of his dishes. "Gregg, you forgotten our goal."

"Gregg" he said, not "Bug". And he spoke without making eye contact. He's still Angry, even though Gregg worked hard for that robot rabit he got him. It just riled him up more. Gregg sighed in response

"For the last time I haven't! Geez, I juet needed a refresher, why can't you be happy that Mae came back..."

The sound of running water from the sink came to a halt. "You stopped working!" Angus snapped. "Gregg, we worked hard for years for Bright Harbor to happen. Did you-"

"Angus I know!" Gregg cut. With "Angus", not "Cap'n". "I've worked hard to, you know! Don't you think I deserve a break!"

"Not if that means you could lose your job, no!" Angus walked to join Gregg in the living room. "I went to the Snack Falcon at lunch break, you weren't there! The manager don't know where you are either! And when I thought something had happen, turns out you were breaking fucking light bulbs with Mae!"

He swore. Angus never sworn before. Angus never have to yelled at Gregg that much before. Gregg knew that his antics have made Angus worried in the past and they both have their fights. But never to this. Angus' thick glasses were even thicker because a thin layer of vapors, but behind it Gregg could see his eyes started to water.

Gregg felt... bad. He knows Angus is doing the best for both of them. And its bad enough that someone as good as Angus needs to put up with a parking lot trash like Gregg himself, it's worse if Gregg couldn't reciprocate.

Both are now standing in the living room, Angus breath were shaky, like he is about to cry. Gregg will not let that happen.

Slowly, Gregg approaches Angus and put his arms around Angus. "I'm sorry, cap'n" Gregg said. "I know, I've been irresponsible. I was excited to have my best friend back that I left you behind."

Angus hadn't reacted. Gregg didn't feel that warm bear hug he loves so much. "T-tell you what, how about I make it up to you! Date night, tomorrow!"

Again, no reaction. Gregg just watched as Angus head for bed. "I'm tired, you can reheat your spagethi with the microwave." As Angus disappears to the bedroom, Gregg just stood there. He felt empty. At one moment he has the most amazing boyfriend beside him, the next he spend a fun time with his best friend, and the last he felt nothingness. Gregg downed the cold spagetthi, the taste always reminds him of Angus, his cooking is always so good.

Gregg shambled to the bed room, as he climb3d the loft bed, he found Angus sleeping with his back facing him. It has been this way the last few days. Gregg miss being in Angus' arm as he fall asleep. As he lay in bed, he knows that he wont be sleeping easy anytime soon and tonight is going to be a long night.

"Hey Bug." Gregg ears shot up hearing the voice that calls him "Bug".

"Y-yeah?"

"For tomorrow night, would you want something special to eat for date night?"

Angus' back is still turned, both Angus and Gregg haven't moved an inch. But at that instant, Gregg felt that the distance between them is begining to disappear. 

"Y-yeah sure! I mean, if you want to" Gregg replied

"I can make Lasagna"

"My Favorite!" Gregg exclaimed.

Angus turned and before Gregg knows it, he's enveloped by two big arms. It's warm and it smells really nice. A second later, he's face to face with the bear he loves.

"Ok then, tonight after work, movie and lasagna." Without Angus' glasses. Gregg can see a pari of tired eyes and a precious little smile. From that alone though, Gregg can tell that Angus hasn't fully forgiven him. Thought Gregg can feel he's closer to Angus, the distance is still there.

"That sounds nice." That was the only thing Gregg could say for that time.

Angus closed his eyes. "Goodnight, Bug."

This is a start. One that Gregg wouldn't let slip away. Gregg follow suit closing his eyes "Good night Cap'n"


End file.
